Perfect
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Two-shot. Song fic. Set some time in season 3, post episode 5. Blaine knows he'll never be good enough for his father. Kurt thinks he's perfect. Slash. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do not own the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Perfect<br>****Summary: AU. Two-shot. Song fic. Set some time in season 3, post episode 5. Blaine knows he'll never be good enough for his father. Kurt thinks he's perfect. Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort with a side order of Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T to be safe  
><strong>**Pairing: Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: will contain or allude to spoilers for episode 3x05: The First Time.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this for LoveAtFirstWronskiFeint, who is awesome (actually that doesn't even begin to describe her, but I digress), and said she wanted Blaine to sing **_**Perfect **_**by Simple Plan at some point, and then Kurt to sing **_**Perfect **_**by Pink following that when we talked about Blaine's dad a couple days ago.**

* * *

><p>"How's your dad been since...you know...Saturday night?"<p>

Blaine didn't look up from his Calculus homework. He had finally taken Kurt back to his house to meet his parents, but it had been far from okay. His father had basically degraded Kurt and lectured his son for about twenty minutes before basically insulting him also (Blaine's insides still writhed with anger as he remembered the fact that Steven Anderson had also let the f-word slip three or four times as he told him that he was basically throwing his life away and couldn't be expected to get into a good school or into a high paying job).

"There was a shouting match after I got back from taking you home." he said shortly. "I...haven't talked to him."

Kurt touched his shoulder, smiling slightly when his boyfriend let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." he said quietly.

At that moment, Mr. Schuester walked into the room, and Blaine threw his book and notebook into his bag.

"Mr. Schuester, I...I found a song for the assignment." he said quietly.

The assignment. The stupid ass assignment: find a song that accurately expresses something you wish you could be.

Blaine had thought of a very long list of words when the group had first recieved the assignment. One word stuck out right on top:

_Perfect_

He hadn't told anyone, not even Kurt, his song selection...or that the recent fight with his father had fueled his decision to sing it.

Mr. Schuester looked surprised, but nodded.

"Alright, Blaine. Go right ahead," he said as he took a seat inbetween Finn and Puck.

Blaine's knees shook slightly as he got to his feet and walked over to the piano. He said something that the others couldn't hear to Brad, and then walked to the other side of it, one hand resting lightly on the lid.

When the music started, accompanied by the band, he began to sing.

_Hey dad look at me  
><em>_Think back and talk to me  
><em>_Did I grow up according to plan?_

Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and a hand flew up to cover his mouth. Blaine could have sworn he saw the beautiful blue eyes mist over with tears.

_And do you think I'm wasting my time  
><em>_Doing things I wanna do  
><em>_But it hurts when you dissaprove  
><em>_All along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
><em>_I just want to make you proud  
><em>_I am never gonna be good enough for you  
><em>_Can't pretend I'm alright  
><em>_And you can't change me_

Tears momentarily blurred his vision, but Blaine knew he couldn't break down; not yet.

_'Cause we lost it all  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
><em>_Now it's just too late  
><em>_And we can't go back  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

His knees started to buckle as the music took over, and then he felt arms wrap around his waist as he gripped the piano for support.

Kurt's chin rested on Blaine's shoulder and he pressed a quick kiss to the other boy's cheek.

His voice shook slightly as he started singing again.

_I try not to think about  
><em>_The pain I feel inside  
><em>_Did you know you used to be  
><em>_My hero?_

_All the days you spent with me  
><em>_Now seem so far away  
><em>_And it feels like you don't care  
><em>_Anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
><em>_I just want to make you proud  
><em>_I am never gonna be good enough for you  
><em>_Can't stand another fight  
><em>_And nothing's alright_

_'Cause we've lost it all  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
><em>_Now it's just too late  
><em>_And we can't go back  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

Kurt was whispering something in his ear - "_It's okay...I'm here. I love you. Just keep singing. I've got you, I promise._"

Blaine had never been more grateful for his boyfriend than he was at that moment.

_Nothing's gonna change  
><em>_The things that you said  
><em>_Nothing's gonna make this  
><em>_Right again_

_Please don't turn your back  
><em>_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
><em>_But you don't understand_

He realized he hadn't been paying much attention to the other members of New Directions. Rachel, Quinn and Tina looked like they were going to cry. Mike had gone rigid, staring at him with - well Blaine didn't really know what to call the expression on his face. Everyone else just looked stunned.

Mr. Schuester's face was a cross between shock and upset...but Blaine found he didn't really care all that much.

The only thing that mattered was Kurt, who was still holding him, still whispering comforting things in his ear as he sang.

_'Cause we've lost it all  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
><em>_Now it's just too late  
><em>_And we can't go back  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we've lost it all  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
><em>_Now it's just too late  
><em>_And we can't go back  
><em>_I'm sorry, I can't be  
><em>_Perfect_

Blaine let himself fall as he hit the last note, and he could feel Kurt go down with him. He barely noticed the tears that were running down his face as he turned and hid his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I think we're going to leave, Mr. Schue," he heard Kurt say. "See you tomorrow." and then his voice was soft in his ear again. "Blaine? Can you get up? Come on..."

Blaine stood slowly, and let Kurt guide him out of the choir room and to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends part 1. Part 2 = fluff, allusions of Klaine sexy times, and Kurt singing. Yay! I'd throw confetti but I don't have any. :(<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**You may send me constructive criticism if you wish, but please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the song 'Perfect' by Pink.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Containsalludes to spoilers for Episode 5: 'The First Time'.**

* * *

><p>Once in the parking lot, Kurt got Blaine into his green station wagon (he tried very hard not to think about the fact that they had shared an, albeit brief and drunk, makeout session in the back seat, or what it had eventually led to). He was slightly worried; Blaine wasn't saying much, though he had at least stopped crying.<p>

"Don't try anything." Kurt warned, smirking slightly as he reached across his boyfriend to buckle his seatbelt. (Deja vu much?)

Blaine laughed weakly.

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood to make out...or have sex." he said. "Call you later?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine...are you sure you're alright?" he buried one hand in Blaine's hair, stroking the somewhat gelled curls. Blaine moaned softly, his eyes drifting shut.

Kurt laughed and withdrew his hand, bringing it to rest on the side of the car.

"I love you." he murmured.

Blaine didn't smile, but his eyes seemed to light up a little.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't call that night.<p>

Kurt should have been shocked, but in all honesty he wasn't, considering the past few days his boyfriend had had.

He nearly called Blaine twice, but then thought better of it. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the previous Saturday dinner at Blaine's house:

_"This is rediculous."_

_Blaine snapped, shocking Kurt, who'd been sitting next to his boyfriend, holding his hand under the table._

_The dinner had been mostly silent and awkward, and now his father was breaking it._

_"I'm sorry, what exactly is _rediculous, _Dad?" he said angrily._

_"Blaine!" his mother stared at him, the warning tone in her voice clear._

_He ignored it._

_"You flaunting this 'sham' in front of us!" _

_"Steven -"_

_"No, Kathleen, I let this go on long enough. He's throwing his life away and over a f-"_

_Blaine blocked out the slur, and the rest of his father's rant. Kurt bit his lip to keep from crying. Was this really how bad Blaine's parents were?_

_Blaine stood up, and pulled Kurt with him._

_"I love Kurt." he said, voice shaking slightly. "I have for a while, and I'm not going to stop because you think it's wrong. We're leaving."_

_Steven grabbed his arm._

_"You are not!" he exploded. "We are having a discussion -"_

_Blaine wrenched his arm out of his father's grip. Kurt tugged on his hand gently. If they didn't leave now, the countertenor was afraid things would get even worse._

_"Blaine please..." he whispered._

_Blaine looked at him, worried._

_"We're leaving." he repeated, a soft look in his eyes as he stared at the brunette. "It's okay Kurt. We're leaving."_

_They were out of the house less than five minutes later._

* * *

><p>At one in the morning, Kurt was woken up by his phone vibrating. When he looked at the caller ID, he smiled:<p>

_Blaine._

He put his phone to his ear and answered it.

"Hi Blaine."

_Hi Kurt._

Kurt shifted up on his bed and adjusted his phone.

"Are you doing better?" he asked quietly.

_I guess. I miss you._

"I miss you too, but you'll see me at school tomorrow." Kurt yawned. "Are you sure you're okay? I know today in Glee was...rough, but -"

_I don't want to talk about that. _said Blaine sharply. _but about tomorrow - could we get together?_

Kurt sat up a little straighter.

"Of course...your house or mine?"

_Mine. Mom and Dad won't be home til late...and I just want some alone time with you._

Kurt smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

_I love you too. Good night._

* * *

><p>School seemed to pass by slowly the next day. Glee club went, if possible, even <em>slower.<em>

Kurt hated it; he'd heard a song on the radio that morning, and he wanted to sing it to Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine...

Blaine seemed better; sure he wasn't really happy or peppy...but it was a nice turn over from the moody, tearful mess he'd been after completing the assignment for glee.

He even held Kurt's hand as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I'll follow you." said Kurt, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Okay?"

Blaine just smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They were lying on Blaine's bed, entwined under the sheets.<p>

"I know I said no sex yesterday, Kurt...but that was...I don't..." Blaine sighed and laid his head on his boyfriend's bare chest. "I love you."

Kurt smiled at him.

"You're right, you did say no to sex yesterday, and you initiated it today." he sighed. "I love you too." he paused. "Do you remember what you told me the first time we did this?"

"Three weeks ago? How could I forget?"

Kurt smacked his arm playfully.

"You said...you said you wanted to be perfect...that you wanted to make our first time together perfect." Blaine looked up at him, propping his chin up on Kurt's chest. "and when you sang that song yesterday, it made me realize how being perfect is something you really wish you could be...you don't _understand_, Blaine." he took a deep breath. "You _are _perfect."

Blaine blinked back tears and Kurt pulled him up for a soft kiss.

Then the brunette started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn  
><em>_Once or twice  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
><em>_Miss-No-Way-It's-All-Good  
><em>_It didn't slow me down  
><em>_Mistaken, always second-guessing  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Blaine stared at him, eyes wide, hazel irises misting over. Kurt smiled and lovingly caressed his cheek. A soft moan escaped the dark haired boy's throat at the touch.

_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_Don't you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_If you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing  
><em>_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean, when you talk  
><em>_About yourself, you are wrong  
><em>_Change the voices in your head  
><em>_Make them like you instead_

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest, and Kurt let out a breathy moan as lips brushed against his skin.

Something wet hit him as Blaine lifted his head. He was crying. Kurt brushed a few tears away with his thumb.

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
><em>_Chased down all my demons  
><em>_I've seen you do the same  
><em>_Oh_

Blaine slid upward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's jaw. Kurt chuckled, but kept singing.

_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_Don't you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_If you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing  
><em>_You are perfect to me_

"_You're perfect,_" Kurt sang softly, kissing Blaine's cheek. "_You're perfect._"

_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_If you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty pretty please  
><em>_If you ever ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing  
><em>_You are perfect to me_

Blaine exhaled, and pulled away from Kurt, rolling onto his side. Kurt did the same, and laced their fingers together.

"I meant that." the brunette murmured. "I don't know why you think you're not perfect. That's gotta be the biggest lie ever. You _are _perfect, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine blushed, a brief laugh escaping his throat.

"You can't really call me that anymore, seeing as I haven't been a Warbler for five months."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's my term of endearment for you." he smiled. "I love you."

Blaine smiled, and Kurt felt hopeful.

"You believe me?" he whispered.

"I will eventually." he replied. "and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine pulled him close, feeling content.

"Thank you."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So ends another fic. Going to work on my multi-chaps that I need to finish.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


End file.
